


Sink Your Teeth

by tricksterity



Series: Everyone Lives 'Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Scott, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, MostlySober!Derek, Porn With Plot, Scerek Week, Scerek Week 2014, Smut, use of bass heavy techno music as an excuse for frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly difficult and ridiculous fight, Scott decides to lock himself in his room with the bass blasting through his speakers and a bottle of wolfsbane-laced whiskey. He blames what happens next both on his boyfriend's physique in general and the playlist Stiles put together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in the songs in this fic, I made a fanmix with all of the songs named or alluded to in chronological order of the fic: [here](http://8tracks.com/tricksterity/sink-your-teeth).

The battle had been hard and vicious, werewolves and banshee, kitsune, hunter, human and coyote banding together like the pack they were to fend off what were legitimately _actual harpies_. Stiles had laughed when they’d first told him, but as soon as the human had gotten a look at one as it screeched and dived at them he’d blanched and tumbled to the ground in shock.

They’d somehow managed to kill the creatures, Stiles yelling something about _fire pretty, bitch crispy_ as he lobbed Molotov cocktails at the harpies. Allison had gotten with the program first and dipped her arrowheads in petrol from the nearest abandoned car, and it continued from there. 

Eventually there were five, very dead, very crispy harpies. Stiles had done a dumb victory dance around them chanting in a mocking high-pitched voice, “ _leave Stiles behind with Peter, he’s not strong enough for this fight, he’s just a human he can be injured!_ ” Scott had laughed at that, even though he’d also been spitting out blood at the same time, and he’d spent the next forty minutes making sure his pack was safe and uninjured. Erica had taken a few nasty hits and Malia had a deep scratch from the harpy’s talons down her back, but they were being taken care of by their significant other.

Scott had then dragged them all back to their respective houses, and then proceeded to get spectacularly drunk. Peter and Derek had put their heads together a few months previous and had concocted a weak strain of wolfsbane that could be added to any alcohol that would lower the healing factor of a wolf long enough to get drunk. Scott was very appreciative of that, considering he’d never had the chance to get smashed before Peter had bitten him.

Unless you counted the spiked punch at Lydia’s party where he’d hallucinated Allison making out with a lizard-ified Jackson, but Scott was pretty sure that didn’t count. 

Scott had his iPod shuffling some playlist that Stiles had put together, hoping that his best friend hadn’t thrown in the Pokémon theme song halfway through for shits and giggles like he was usually prone to doing. He was pretty happy with where it was going if he was honest, some heavy bass techno stuff. His mom was working overtime at the hospital and wouldn’t be back until late morning, so he had enough time to get wasted on some wolfsbane whiskey and to nurse his wounds.

He was on his fifth- or was it sixth- whiskey, ice clinking around the bottom of his glass, sprawled out on his bed staring up at the ceiling when he heard more than saw his bedroom window slide open. There was only one person who still insisted on crawling through his window, and Scott smiled stupidly as Derek Hale smoothly maneuvered himself into his bedroom. Stiles had tried it once and it had resulted in a split lip and he’d had to replace his desk chair.

“Heeeeeey Derek,” Scott drawled at his blue-eyed beta. The older man simply snorted and shut the window behind him, and then turned to look at him with a slightly judging expression, mostly amusement. “How’s everyone?” he asked, knowing that Derek still did a nightly run throughout the neighborhood to check that everyone was safe. It was a habit from his alpha days that he still couldn’t shake.

“They’re fine,” Derek informed. “A little shook up, but alright. Stiles is insufferable as per usual, even more so at the moment. Boyd’s healing up Erica and Cora’s helping out Malia, Kira’s freaking out a little but Malia will be fine. Everyone else is mostly uninjured and you, apparently, are getting drunk.” Scott grinned widely.

“Astute observation,” Scott teased.

“I see your SAT words have joined your vocabulary,” Derek shot back, and Scott snorted and had another sip of his whiskey. “What the hell are you listening to?”

“Uh…” Scott muttered, narrowing his eyes as he looked over at his iPod. Stiles had apparently put _I See The Light_ from Tangled right in the middle of the techno playlist, and Scott sighed. He waved his arm uselessly at it from across the room, hoping he’d use the force or whatever that Star Wars thing was at it to change the song. Unfortunately it didn’t work, but Derek rolled his eyes and skipped to the next song.

The song immediately changed to Yoncé by Beyoncé, which Scott unashamedly knew all the lyrics to. He heaved himself off the bed, drained his whiskey, and slammed the glass down onto his bedside table. He was nearly completely smashed, only his wolf reactions keeping him on his feet. Scott lip-synced _yoncé all on his mouth like liquor_ and pressed himself up against Derek, threading their fingers together, encouraging Derek to dance with him. The song transitioned to Partition, and Scott grinned as Derek gave him a deadpan look that clearly said hell no. 

That, however, was an answer that Scott refused to accept. So Scott grabbed the whiskey bottle, took a sip and hissed as it went down, and passed it to Derek. The man held it by the neck and raised an eyebrow at Scott in the patent Hale expression, so Scott turned on the puppy eyes that Stiles had informed him were impossible to not give into. Derek sighed and took a deep pull from the bottle, wincing the same way that Scott had as the drink went down.

Scott grinned at him happily as a Natalia Kills song started up (Lydia had given him most of the music, complaining that his music collection was sorely outdated) and took the bottle back, placing it on his desk behind Derek. It took a few moments for the wolfsbane to hit Derek’s system, and it hit him with a visible shock. Scott laughed and leaned up for a kiss, capturing Derek’s lips in his, starting soft and letting it turn filthy. He pulled back with a grin, eyes flashing red as he did so.

Scott encouraged Derek to move with him, the song changing to an energetic, bass-heavy Bassnectar track, not breaking eye contact with Derek at all. Derek eventually gave in, and Scott turned around in the man’s arms to press his back against his chest, reaching behind him to thread his fingers through Derek’s hair. The beta’s eyes flashed blue, and Scott grinded back against him with a wolfish grin, Derek’s hands hard on his hips. 

Scott lost himself in the beat and the feeling of Derek pressed against him for long minutes, occasionally twisting his neck to press a kiss to Derek’s lips, the older man nipping at him when he pulled back. 

Then the song changed to something heavy, the tension in the air palpable as the bass seemed to vibrate through his bones, and Scott was much too drunk to resist the pull of the song. Using alpha strength he turned and shoved Derek onto his bed, and then climbed onto him to straddle his laps, knees either side of Derek’s thighs. 

Scott threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair and used it as he kissed and nipped his way down from Derek’s mouth to his jaw, his neck, sucking at the point where his shoulder met his neck. Derek let out a moan, and Scott grinned as the spot began to turn red – it’d bruise for a few hours with the effects of the wolfsbane alcohol. Derek hauled him back up to his mouth, and Scott rocked down onto Derek, circling his hips, biting the older man’s bottom lip. Derek’s fingers dug like claws into Scott’s back, and Scott breathed heavily into Derek’s mouth, slightly too uncoordinated to both kiss the man and grind down to get the pleasure he sorely needed.

Derek was just as hard as he was in his jeans, and Scott used his hold in Derek’s hair as leverage to suck more bruises into his throat while he could, Derek moaning deliciously into his ear. Derek would never admit how much it turned him on when Scott channeled a little alpha in bed, and Scott couldn’t stop his eyes from flashing red, Derek’s flashing blue in return. Scott didn’t have enough control to keep his claws in, but made sure that he didn’t hurt Derek as the pleasure built.

Derek surged up, arching beneath him, sinking his teeth into the flesh in Scott’s neck.

_push up to my body sink your teeth into my hot flesh, get undressed, taste the flesh, bite into me harder sink your teeth into my hot flesh, pass the test, taste the flesh;_

_hold me up against the wall, give it till I beg give me some more, make me bleed I like it raw;_

_hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed cause I’m a screamer baby make me a mute;_

The pleasure reached a high, Scott’s breathing uneven and ragged, Derek’s fingers ten points of pain on his hips. It surged through him and Scott buried his fangs into the meat of Derek’s shoulder as he shuddered, clutching onto his boyfriend as he rode the waves of pleasure. He felt Derek surge beneath him, and the two fell back to the bed with sticky jeans.

The next track played, the two breathed heavily, and Scott leaned up to grab the whiskey from his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> So. uh... this took quite a different turn than I was expecting. I was going to do some giggly drunken sex but then my own playlist started playing Simon Curtis and... yeah this happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know I was promising a sober follow-up to Never Have I Ever, and that will be posted sometime soon I promise!


End file.
